first and last
by Smiffdogg
Summary: Gale and Bree are very close friends. But even they weren't expecting what happened this one night.


It's one of those cold, windy days, and Bree, the sky blue mew, was stuck walking her long way home. Sighing tiredly, her upset mind still focused on the situation that got her here into this mess, it left her very confused. 'How could he ditch me... He said he loved me!'

His name was Leo, and he was her first mate. Obviously he was now an ex, and her heart could barely mutter a response even now. Her mind corrupted with the memories of them together. It was all so sudden.

Leo, the Eevee, was just standing with Bree. both ready to go onto the ship and sail together on a romantic trip. Bree was feeling quite excited. Then Leo looked into her eyes with a soft gaze as he spoke nervously. "I'm not ready for this".

Bree blushed softly in shock as he spoke, taking a few seconds to breathe before responding. "Ready for what babe?". Leo replied "this relationship...". "But...but..." Bree was left speechless, overtaken by the surprise. Leo took this chance to explain. "I know we've been planning this trip a while now. But I'm not ready to make this big step yet, it's all going too fast". Bree tried to reply calmly, "we are only taking a holiday". She leaned in towards Leo, trying to give him a comforting hug, unsure on how she could respond. "What's the big deal?".

He hugged back equally as tight, Holding Bree for a second before leaning out again. "Bree," He kissed her cheek softly. "To be honest I've been unsure about our relationship for a while now". She instantly pushed him away, face turned deep red. "W-what?!". Leo tried to be understanding despite the circumstances "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean it to end like this."

She held a stare, a mix of emotions running through her head along with the shock of it all. A single tear dropped from her eye. "I think you should go..." She tried to sound calm, but the confusion still showed in her voice. Leo didn't know what to say, so just said "sorry..." and with that, he walked off. Bree had no idea where he was going, but that was the least of her concerns or worries, after being ditched so abruptly. Bree was devastated and had no one to turn to, at least for now.

So here she was, stuck walking for another bloody four hours with no company, and with an occasional tear still dropping from her eyes. 'I wish Gale was here,' Gale was like a brother to Bree. Best friends that became roommates as they moved out from their parents a few years ago. They both loved each other very much. 'He always knows how to help with everything'. As she continued walking, the tears began to stop. If there was anyone in Bree's life that could help her right now, it was Gale. No doubt in her mind. 'he has that special way of comforting me'

Bree felt her heart begin to softly throb as the thought of Gale lay in her mind. She was a little confused, having feelings for Gale. But never this. As she thinks more, she begins to realise. 'I'm in love with Gale... Not Leo", She smiled. Leo took her by surprise and upset, but perhaps this was best for her after all. 'but this can't be right. Gale's not just any old friend, he feels like family... This is wrong'. She tried to clear her mind by looking around the forest path she was walking on. The soft sound of the rain against putting her to ease. The woody smell filling her nose with each deep breath. She continued to stroll along.

Making good progress walking, Bree was now getting close to home. She tried to ignore any feelings she may have had for Gale. 'this is wrong. He's practically my brother'. Despite any attempts, her confused mind kept drawing back to the thought of him. Before long, Bree had some lewd thoughts about Gale, something that admittedly did hit her mind occasionally, though never acted on it. But this time it hit hard. As she felt dreamy she began to imagine Gale's bare Lucario body. His broad shoulders and muscular chest, down to his firm rump and toned legs. 'Bree... You are filthy... Stop thinking about him!'

Again, the attempts failed. By now she wondered what Gale's cock would look like. She had never seen a Lucario cock before. 'I wonder if its knotted'. Imagining Gale's cock truly excited her unlike anything ever before, noticing a drip of liquid on the inside of her thigh from where her pussy began to get particularly wet. "ah... Gale" She let out a quiet moan and softly blushed as she began to step closer to the house, still fantasising about Gale's large, thick, fleshy cock.

Bree could see her and Gale's house as she continued walking. She is feeling quite anxious, knowing that she found this new attraction to Gale. She knows it is important to try and ignore these feelings. Taking a deep breath as she stands outside the house, ready to enter, 'stay calm Bree'. She slowly opens the front door of the house and puts down her bag. Gale must be upstairs she thought.

Bree tiredly goes up the stairs but suddenly stops for a second when she hears some crying from Gale's bedroom. She calmly move up towards his bedroom door and knocks, speaking "hey, Gale?". She takes another deep breath as she waits for a reply, eventually speaking again "It's Bree. What's wrong Hun?". Gale quickly gets up and opens the bedroom door, as he sees Bree, his tail excitedly wags and he smiles widely "Bree!" and glomps her tightly to the floor. "I'm so glad to see you!", Bree leans back tightly into the hug, and lays smiling back, blushing slightly as she speaks, "me too!". They both continue to snuggle on the floor for a second, both relieved to be in each other's arms.

Gale eventually gets up and takes Bree's paw, making her blush deeper. They both go onto Gale's bed and lay together, looking into each other's eyes. They were happiest together, and this was a particularly joyful moment for them both. "So what happened with the trip?" Gale asked. Bree looks down as she answers "I don't want to talk about it...". Gale takes Bree's paw again in comfort, "that's ok. You're with me now, you don't have to worry about it". Bree leans in for a tight hug and rests her head on Gale's shoulder before she speaks "I don't think me and Leo are together anymore...", Gale tightens the hug as he replies "I'm sorry things didn't work out" They continue the hug and Bree calmly replies "Thanks Gale". As the hug loosens, they both lay next to each other, Bree speaks "I heard you crying, is something wrong?". Gale takes a deep breath "I finally got a date, but I turned up and they said it was a joke" he sniffs "that he wasn't really gay". "Oh that's pretty weird, but also awful... I'm sorry" Bree's tone of voice was quite comforting to Gale, he responds "and that was after I paid for dinner." Bree held Gale's paw tightly "He had a quick rant about gays too, he was very homophobic and even called me a fag as he left. I didn't know how to respond so I just left devastated". Bree tries to be more comforting as she sees a tear drop from Gale's eye and cuddles him tightly, stroking his back.

Suddenly Bree feels something press against her thigh and looks to see Gale blushing deeply, nervously looking down. "G-gale... It's ok... I know you must be feeling very stressed out, I do too", Bree blushes hard back. Still anxious, Gale slowly looks up into Bree's eyes and smiles "r-really?... I mean we are like brother and sister", Bree replies "yes. But I think we both need to relieve this pent up stress.". Gale nods and leans out, his cock still hard and in clear view, this was the moment Bree had been dreaming of, and it was happening right in front of her eyes.

Bree took advantage of the situation and began to gaze down at the Lucario's cock. Aside from how she imagined it earlier, it was unlike any cock she had ever seen before, and not in a bad way at all. It was deep red, firm looking, and pretty large for his size. With a few wrinkles around where the knot would form. Surprisingly enough it looked a lot like how she thought it would, and that was enough to drive her mind wild. "oh my... G-gale" she moans out, making Gale blush harder but smile, knowing she admired his body. Bree couldn't stop herself and slowly moved her paw over to the thick member, looking into his eyes as she gently wrapped her paw around it, "ahh" Gale's cock throbbed at her touch and caused him to moan out as she held it. Bree mentions "its very warm", Gale nods back and let's Bree continue to explore his body.

Bree began to very slowly stroke along the length of it, a small precum drip going onto her paw as she ends the stroke. Both softly moaning in the excitement of it all. She notices his cock seems very firm to her touch, yet it still felt smooth. "M-more..." Gale grunts, and as such, Bree begins to rub the Lucario's cock, from base to tip. Gale almost squirms at her touch, it is clear they are both very pent up. Bree strokes several more times but then asks "do you want me to suck it?", Gale is still a little shy, surprised but still wanting more "yes. Thanks Bree" he says in appreciation. Bree deliberately moves into the 69 position, so that Gale can explore her petite yet curvy body. "uhhhh" gale moans as Bree's pussy is right in front of him, he notices it looks quite red, a little swollen, and already very wet. A clear indication that she is very aroused.

Bree licks Gale's cock from base to tip a few times, getting a taste of what is to come. Meanwhile, Gale uses his paw to gently play with her pussy, stroking her folds and groaning back at Bree's moans. Gale continues to tease her pussy as Bree leans down and slowly takes his large tip into her mouth, "ahhhhnnn" Gale moans and slowly pushes one finger into her pussy, Bree squeaks cutely and the vibrations gently tease his cock some more. This makes Gale overly excited, as he thrusts slightly into Bree's tight maw, grunting as around half his cock enters inside. He slowly swirls his finger around inside Bree's pussy.

They both continue to play with each other, and Gale uses his other paw to feel Bree's cute rump "uhmmmm", and she loudly moans, not expecting it but appreciating the gesture. Bree starts to thrust softly along the tip and halfway down repeatedly, using her tongue to press against the more sensitive areas of his tip. While Gale now pulls his finger out and leans in to get a good whiff of her musk, he grunts "ahh.. Bree...". both overwhelmed in pleasure, Gale licks Bree's clit folds, causing her to moan out yet even louder as his tongue reaches the top of her pussy. Bree nearly reaches the base of Gale's cock as she keeps blowing Gale's warm member, feeling his knot start to swell already 'he must be close', Bree thinks as she uses her paw to lightly grope Gale's balls, equally as warm as his cock. "Mmmpphhh" Gale shakes at the touch and suddenly his knot swells even more, and quicker. At the same time, Gale pushes his tongue inside Bree's tight yet squishy pussy, squeezing her butt too.

Bree sucks Gale's cock from tip down and ignores the knot for a moment, knowing that will cause him to cum so soon. Bree feels Gale's muzzle press against her pussy as his tongue slides inside even deeper, the unusual fleshy texture mixing with the saliva and her juices bringing her ever closer to the imminent orgasm, both moaning back and forth. Bree begins to tease Gale's knot against her mouth, almost ready to pop it inside. "Ahhhh" she begins to moan as Gale's tongue hits her g-spot. Bree pushes the knot into her mouth at the same time as Gale swirls and pushes even harder against her weak point. Causing them both to swiftly shudder and squirm as they begin to orgasm together, grunts and groans extremely loud as Gale's cock throbs hard and a large thick spurt of cum enters deep down into Bree's maw. While Bree squirts out several spurts of juices herself, into Gale's muzzle. They both hold still as the pleasure overwhelms them entirely, hearts pounding and body's shaking. Another big load of cum enters Bree's throat and she swallows, loving the unique creamy taste. Gale swallows all of Bree's own juices, being rather sweet and pleasant. They both continue to cum for a moment longer before Bree almost passes out. Both leaning back and gasping for air, they hold paws tightly and both still feel the warmth of the surprisingly strong orgasm. They take deep breaths for a minute to recompose from the new feelings they both have, unlike anything they have ever felt before.

Eventually they both recover, finding a new-born energy inside them from all the excitement of finally mating. They each knew they had feelings for each other sexually, and years of repressed and pent up frustration was rushing through. "That was a-amazing" Bree squeaks out as she gets up and lays on top of Gale, looking into his eyes closely. "...yet I still want more" Gale replies in a flirtatious manner.

"Ahhh g-gale" Bree moans out as he strokes all the way down her spine romantically, lightly feeling her butt at the end. Knowing Bree is enjoying the advances, he slaps her butt softly, causing her to moan again, only louder. "AHHH! G-gale... that's naughty!". Gale giggles back softly and moves his finger over to Bree's tailhole. "And you like it" he says as he slowly pushes his finger his finger into Bree's tight warm hole. "eep!" Bree whimpers but quickly eases into the new sensation, moaning warmly again. Gale murrs back to Bree and swirls his finger around inside, her tailhole still grasping it tightly, soft vibrations reverberating back and forth against his finger.

"b-breed me..." Bree tries to speak but her voice is somewhat distorted through the moans, Gale's finger bringing her lust to new extremes. "What?! But you could get pregnant...", Gale slowly pulls his finger out and holds eye contact with Bree, shocked at the request. Bree breaks the silence to explain "oh... I didn't mean it literally you silly pup! Don't worry, I won't get pregnant". "phew!" Gale sighs in relief and holds his muzzle pressed close against Bree's "...I would love to breed you!"

Bree proceeds and repositions herself on top of Gale. Noticing Gale is already hard, she holds it upwards and stays above. Bree tightly grabs Gale's paw nervously, knowing that he is much bigger than any other previous partners she had. Gale spots that she feels uncomfortable and leans in slightly, calmly speaking as he holds her shoulder "just start slow, ok? I can already tell you are going to be very tight". "...thank you" Bree nods back and smiles. "for being so understanding". She straddles onto him more firmly and stares into his eyes, both clearly anticipating the act.

"Mmmm" Bree softly moans at the lightest touch of Gale's cock against her wet pussy. With the first gradual thrust she fits just the tip inside, her hole still grasping and making the sensation even more intense as she shudders and squeaks. They hold the romantic stare and Bree's pussy begins to suck Gale's cock inside with an almost unbearable feeling overwhelming the both of them. "hhhhnnnnn" Gale grunted, and Bree squirmed moaning as Gale's whole cock shook inside. Both shaking, Bree tightened Gale's paw even more. "Ahh G...G-gale. It ahh-hurts". Gale tries to keep her calm "take deep breaths... You will be ok". Bree takes a minute to recompose, following Gale. eventually starting to thrust ever so softly and slowly along Gale's hard, long, and thick length. Causing the both of them to groan quietly, getting louder with each subsequent push up and down.

Bree's pussy had a unique stimulating texture which made Gale even more aroused, while Bree still taking it slow. But Gale was already overexcited and wanted more. "sorry Bree... I promise this won't hurt too much" as he pushes Bree over and lays on top, in control. He still held her paw to show comfort as he swiftly shoves his entire member deep inside, and then pulling back again. "AHHHHHHNNNN" Bree screamed as her pussy still grasped Gale's cock with the thrust. But he didn't stop. Each thrust that followed even more pleasurable than the first, Gale couldn't stop himself grunting as he held dominance.

"ah... ah... FUUUUUCK!" Suddenly Bree found herself shuddering, her hole tightening again and again for several seconds as she gives into Gale and climaxes hard against him. This didn't just drive Bree wild, Gale's knot began to swell as he tried to keep up thrusting at a faster speed. Despite feeling a little drowsy from the bliss of it all. Bree's climax made her pussy wetter, and helped Gale thrust at a continuous speed.

Bree's pussy was still too tight for Gale's growing knot, as the pushes in and out kept going. Gale leaned in to embrace Bree, and he swirled his cock around inside her warm hole. Loosening her up as his knot was almost fully swollen and during ever closer to the final release. They both moaned and grunted as his member pushed inside at its deepest, Bree shivering as Gale's knot teased her sensitive clit.

Gale breathed heavily, Bree impressed by the speed by which he can thrust. Although canines were known to hump very fast, and Gale was no exception. Gale's knot fully swelled, and pushed past where he could stop himself Cumming. Gale's knot teased inside more with each hard push. But despite her tightness, Gale managed to firmly force his knot into Bree's pussy lips and then sucked into her hole fully quickly after.

Gale opens his muzzle wide and deeply kisses Bree as his knot holds in place and they both squirm and shudder in sync with each vibration of Gale's cock. Then a sudden twitch happens and thick warm spurts bury deep inside Bree's pussy, both moaning loudly as they hold the kiss and Gale's tongue dances inside Bree's mouth romantically. With the second release of cum, Bree cums yet again and a wetness fills around her entire pussy and onto Gale's cock. Both shaking in the explosion of pleasure. Gale's knot swells even more as the last cumshot exits inside Bree and enters her womb. Her stomach growing slightly as cum soaks her insides.

This was more than overwhelming, and overtook pure bliss, the indescribable feeling overtook both of them and they relax in each other's arms, still holding the kiss that started earlier. With his last burst of energy, Gale moves Bree's paw onto his throbbing heart and Gale moves his onto Bree's heart. The hard pounding gradually slowed down into a softer yet equally as emotional throb. They pass out from exhaustion as Gale breaks the kiss and gasps for air.

A while later they both wake up around the same time and Bree breaks the silence "G-gale... That was magical...", leaning in to cuddle softly and look deeply into his eyes "I l-love you". Her face turns a deep red as she shyly speaks, but Gale pushes her head slowly back upwards and Bree looks back into his eyes again. "I love you too..." Gale responds as he leans in for another kiss, moaning softly. His tongue explores her maw and they both have a strong feeling of warmth rushing through their bodies, as emotions come to a tense climax.

Holding the kiss a bit longer, Gale eventually ends the kiss and breaths heavily. Recomposing before he speaks again "but...", Bree looks a little surprised as he talks "we can't be mates... You're practically like family and part of this feels wrong... Please... I hope you understand Bree". Bree still blushing, thinking for a minute before responding "... you're right" she smiles at Gale, looking at him lovingly "we're too perfect together...".


End file.
